Histeria
by Affy black
Summary: Ron jamás creyó que un simple comentario sobre el estofado haría a su esposa reaccionar de aquel modo. Del porque es mejor mantener la boca cerrada a veces, sobre todo con una esposa como Hermione Granger


**Titulo: **Histería.

**Summary: **Ron jamás creyó que un simple comentario sobre el estofado haría a su esposa reaccionar de aquel modo. Del porque es mejor mantener la boca cerrada a veces, sobre todo con una esposa como Hermione Granger.

**Nota: **Bueno, es el primer one-shoot que hago solamente de esta pareja, y es que nunca me habían gustado mucho ni me inspiraban nada para escribir, pero hoy se me vino esta idea y decidí escribirlo. Me encantó hacer algo de ellos:) nunca me imaginé que fuera tan divertido.

* * *

**Histería.**

Era un día lunes, Ron llegaba a comer a casa después de terminar su turno en Sortilegios Weasley de ese día. Estaba tan hambriento que lo único que deseaba era sentarse a la mesa con un buen plato de comida echa por su amada esposa y luego, quizás, una sesión de besos antes de tenderse a ver el televisor muggle como cada día.

Cuando llegó a casa y se adentró a la cocina pudo ver la espalda de su mujer parada frente a la estufa revolviendo con magia un estofado. Hermione seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando tenían diecisiete. Seguía teniendo ese cuerpo delgado pero con pequeñas curvas que lo enloquecía, esa cintura perfecta y ese cabello marrón enmarañado que le daba tanta personalidad.

La tomó por sorpresa abrazándola por detrás y haciendo que pegara un pequeño salto y que dejara de agitar su varita, y por consiguiente, la comida. Ella se giró hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me has asustado, Ronald. –se quejó su esposa. –Déjame, que sabes que no me gusta que estés de cariñoso mientras hago la comida.

-Oh pero te ves hermosa haciéndolo. –jugueteó el pelirrojo besándole el cuello. Ella se estremeció.

-¡Ron basta! –pidió colorada. –Ve a sentarte a la mesa que ya voy a servir.

Ron suspiró y no le quedó más que obedecer. Si Hermione hubiera accedido a tener un elfo domestico en casa no tendría porque soportar eso pero al idea de que su mujer aceptara algo así parecía un muy mal chiste. Se sentó en la mesa y espero pacientemente hasta que Hermione llegó haciendo levitar dos platos de estofado. Olía delicioso.

-Huele bien, linda. –halagó Weasley.

-¿De veras? Yo siento todo lo contrario. Quizás debería hacer otra cosa…

Hermione miraba con asco su plato de comida mientras Ron se llevaba una y otra cucharada de estofado a la boca relamiéndose los labios cada que lo hacía. La castaña dio una pequeña probada y deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Está muy bueno, mejor que el de hace dos días.

Hermione enrojeció del coraje.

-¡Como puedes decir eso, Ronald Weasley cuando sabes muy bien que provoca nauseas! ¡Es la peor comida que he hecho nunca y todavía puedes decir que es mejor que el de anteayer! ¿No tienes vergüenza?

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que oía. Dejó caer su cubierto a la mesa y observó a su esposa, asustado.

-Hermione, yo dije que estaba muy bueno porque me ha gustado, en serio linda.

-¿Eso significa que el de hace dos días no te gustó? ¿Es que te lo comías por obligación? ¡Bien, Ronald Weasley! Entonces puedes irte olvidando que te vuelva a cocinar en tu vida.

-¡Pero…!

-Ni te atrevas a renegar que ya he tomado la decisión, Ronald, y ni pienses que voy a lavarte, limpiar la casa, ni siquiera ordenaré tu ropa. ¡Todito lo harás tú desde hoy! ¿Me has escuchado?

-Hermione, no te pongas así, solo te dije que tu cocina estaba muy bien y…

-¡No intentes arreglarlo, ya la has cagado! –gritó la mujer parándose de la mesa. –No me hables.

-Linda, es que me gustó tu estofado, eso es todo. No quise ofenderte.

-Que listillo. –espetó furiosa. –Tratas de burlarte de mí diciendo que te gusta esa…esa cosa que esta incomible. ¡Y todavía me dices que es mejor que todo lo que he cocinado! ¿Cómo esperas que me tome eso? ¡Obviamente capte tu punto, cocino asquerosamente!

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Pues ya te dije, no tendrás que volver a aguantar mi cocina nunca más. ¡Desde ahora tú solito tendrás que arreglártelas!

-Pues ayer no parecías quejarte de tu comida, te la estabas comiendo muy bien.

-¿Ósea que como demasiado? ¡Me llamas gorda!

-¡Joder, que no! Bueno, últimamente si has subido un poco de peso pero…

-¡SE ACABÓ!

-¡Hermione, estas exagerando!

-¿Ahora también soy una histérica?

-No dije eso.

-¡Pero lo estás pensando!

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Demonios, ¿Es que te has vuelto experta en Legerimancia?

-¡No necesito serlo para adivinar qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza, no eres tan profundo Ron! –él se paró de su silla también y la miró enojado. –Pues si tanto piensas que estoy histérica…

-¡Sí, sí lo pienso! ¿Bien? ¡Estas actuando como una loca!

Hermione paró en seco abriendo la boca paralizada y de la nada Ron vio como su semblante iracundo se calmaba hasta volverse el de una niña pequeña que acababa de ser reprendida. Su esposa comenzó a llorar frente a sus ojos.

-Sí eso crees no sé porque te casaste con una loca como yo. –bufó entre sollozos. –Quizás solo por lastima. ¡Bien, entonces ya no te necesito! ¡Quiero el divorcio!

-¡QUE!

Ron se había puesto lívido de pronto mientras su, hasta ahora, esposa se daba la media vuelta y caminaba hasta la habitación por su bolso entre lagrimas y gritos ahogados. El pelirrojo no podía moverse. Estaba clavado en su sitio viéndola con terror.

-Hasta nunca, Ron.

Y dicho esto Hermione se desapareció dejando un plato de estofado sin comer sobre la mesa y a su esposo en medio de una crisis nerviosa.

…

-¡Te digo, Harry se volvió completamente chiflada, no había quien la contuviera! –exclamaba Ron tirándose al sofá justo frente a su mejor amigo.

Harry Potter hizo una mueca pensativa.

-Sí, es verdad estaba muy alterada cuando llegó a casa llorando y pidiendo hablar con Ginny, incluso despertó a James.

Ron bufó.

-Es que no se qué le pasa, yo que le dije que el estofado estaba delicioso. ¡Si hubiera dicho que apestaba se hubiera puesto menos molesta!

-¿Apestaba?

-Claro que no. ¡Estaba rico! Desde que nos casamos hace cinco años jamás habíamos peleado así. Esto me recuerda a la escuela.

-¿No andará en uno de esos días del mes, Ron? Cuando a Ginny le pasa siempre llora por todo. Quizás Hermione estaba en eso.

-No lo estaba, yo sé cuando mi esposa esta en esos días y Hermione definitivamente no está en ellos.

Harry resopló, Incapaz de saber que más decirle a su mejor amigo para calmarlo. Estaba demasiado histérico para hacerlo entrar en razón, no paraba de repetir que Hermione había enloquecido y que tendría que llevarla a San Mungo a revisar urgentemente porque si no sería demasiado tarde. Harry solo atinaba a asentir a todo lo que Ron decía con la mente centrada en si Ginny le prepararía un baño caliente al llegar a casa.

Entonces escucharon el inconfundible sonido de alguien apareciéndose por la chimenea y se acercaron para ver a Hermione ahí parada en su sala con su bolso en la mano, los ojos rojos y una pequeña mueca que mostraba que se encontraba intimidada.

-Oh Harry. –exclamó la castaña abrazando a su mejor amigo.

Ron miró la escena rodando los ojos mientras se preguntaba si Hermione iba a arreglar las cosas o solo a recoger sus pertenencias para marcharse para siempre. La simple idea le hizo sentir el peor miedo del mundo. Su esposa soltó a un extrañado Harry que se disculpó para marcharse a su casa y luego se acercó a Ron.

-Perdóname. –pidió bajando la vista. –Fui tan estúpida, si supieras como me sentía en esos momentos. ¡Ron de veras lo siento! –exclamó volviendo a llorar. –No te enfades, se que dije muchas cosas horribles pero cuando sepas el motivo…

-¿Motivo? ¡Hermione parecías poseída! –bramó cruzándose de brazos. –No veo que motivo podría ser tan fuerte como para que te portaras como una verdadera loca conmigo.

-Lo sé, Ron. De verdad que lo sé. Pero escúchame y entenderás, yo…

-El estofado tampoco era tan bueno, de todos modos…

Hermione paró en seco.

-¿Qué? –indagó con una voz nueva. Más ella.

-Que no era gran cosa. No como para armar todo el alboroto que armaste.

-¿Eso crees? Bien, entonces supongo que, así como mi comida, no te importa lo que tengo que decirte, así que mejor me voy y regreso con Ginny que ella si se preocupa por…

-Oh Hermione basta. –pidió el pelirrojo. –Si te llegó la regla no tienes porque pagarla conmigo.

-¡Eso es justo lo que te quiero decir, idiota! –gritó frunciendo el ceño. –La regla no me ha llegado y no va a llegarme en otros siete meses, tonto.

Ron volvió a palidecer mientras entendía el significado de las palabras de su mujer. Dejó caer ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

-Quieres…quieres decir…que…

-Sí, Ron. –masculló cruzando los brazos en jarras así como su marido hace unos momentos. –He ido con Ginny a hacerme una prueba y estoy embarazada.

-¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

-Generalmente cuando una mujer se embaraza, sí, tiene un bebé.

-¿Ósea que seremos padres?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sí Ron! Gracias a ti he quedado preñada y vamos a tener un hijo, ósea ser padres.

El pelirrojo se vio obligado a sentarse para no desmayarse ahí mismo debido a la impresión. De inmediato su vista bajó al vientre de su Hermione y no pudo contener la emoción. La abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ella le correspondiera escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-¡Vamos a tener un bebé, no me lo creo, y yo que creía que tendría que internarte en San Mungo!

-¿Qué qué?

-Eh…nada cielo. –negó nervioso. –Que seremos los padres más amorosos y buenos del mundo. ¡Y tú serás una madre fenomenal! Te amo tanto.

Ron volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, esta vez haciéndola girar en el aire.

-Qué bueno que te alegres y que hayas olvidado la pequeña pelea de hace un rato. –soltó Hermione sonriendo. –Porque tendrás que aguantártelas por otros muchos meses, cielo.

Ron abrió su par de ojos azules casi al doble mientras veía a Hermione con horror y maldecía por dentro a las malditas hormonas de embarazada que se iba a tener que cargar por otros jodidos siete meses.

* * *

Dios creo que la idea quedaba mejor en mi cabeza que ya escrita xD pero en fin, ojala lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
